Just Us Girls!
by lolacola27
Summary: This is story of outside of Twilight. You will understand when you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this last night!**

**This is story of the actors off sets with there kids. I'm using the kids name from The Twilight Series. The actors all have kids. The actors are all 22. Don't ask how they can be 22 and have 12 year old kids. It's a fanfiction. Anything is possible.**

**Beth's POV**

My name is Bethany Facinelli. My mom is Elizabeth Reaser. I have 4 best friends: Lizzy,Annalynn, Rachel and Lola. **(A/N: I'm not adding my self in the story. Lolacola is just a fun screen name me and my friends came up with)**

Lizzy's full name is Elizabeth. She is Cam Gigandet and Rachelle Lefevre's daughter. (They play James and Victoria)

Annalynn (Anna for short) is Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz's daughter. (They play Rosalie and Emmett)

Rachel are Kristen Steward and Robert Pattinson's daughter. (They play Bella and Edward of course)

Lola's full name is Lilliann. She hates the name Lily and Lilliann so her parents always called her Lola. She is Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone's daughter. (They play Alice and Jasper)

We all got twin brothers but we will mention them later on.

Are parents are busy filming Eclipse. We haven't seen them pretty much sence before they were filming Twilight. We usually saw them for a hour 3 weeks ago but that's it.

We live in our all together house. Our parents are so rich they bought a house were all the Twilight Cast could sleep and hang out. We live with our care taker Devon. She's 26 and so awsome. She lets us do anything that doesn't involve fire, smoking, and drinking.

**I'll countine more later.**


	2. Hot Mail Dude

**Here's More.**

**Beth's POV**

Are twins live right next to us. Our parents bought another house so our twins could live next to us.

Us 5 girls besides out care taker share a room. Instead of having our names on our door we have pictures of our faces. In our room, When you walk into our room, on the left side of our room, Lizzy and I share a bunk bed. Lizzy on top bunk and me on bottom bunk. Then is a single queen sized bed. Rachel's bed. Then on the right side of our room, Lola and Anna share a bunk bed. Lola on top bunk and Anna on bottom bunk.

I looked at our alarm clock. 8:36 a.m.

"Come on guys! Get up!" I said loudly from my bunk.

"I want to sleep!" They all mumbled.

"Our parents want to get with us today!" I said.

"They put work before us. They have been away for 6 monthes and we saw them freaking 3 weeks ago for about a hour! Why should I get up for them?" Lizzy said angry.

"Come on you guys. They want to see us. Everybody said yes in the backround when they heard we can come. Let's not disappoint them!" I tried to reason with them.

"They missed 2 of our birthdays! They give us dimond earings everytime they miss it! I don't care how big and shiny they are! They missed up to film a stupid movie that can wait! New Moon hasn't even came out yet and there already 6 weeks into filming Eclipse!" Anna yelled at me.

"Please guys!" I begged.

"NO!" They all yelled.

I sighed in defeat and started to walk down stairs and then on the couch was, all of our parents, all the people who is in the wolf pack including the girls, the people who play the Volturi, the people who play the Denali coven, the people who play the Egytian coven and the American Nomads coven.

They didn't see me so I ran upstairs.

"Guys! Pretty much everybody on the Twilight saga Cast is in the living room!" I whispered yelled.

"What?!?!" They all said and there heads shot up.

"No freaking way!" Rachel said.

"Yes freaking way!" I said.

"We need to send somebody down there!" Lizzy said. That's what we always do. We send 2 people down there when something is happening.

I went to our lucky jar and pullen out 2 names.

"Anna and Lola" I said.

"Oh great" Lola mumbled.

* * *

Anna's POV

Lola and I walked to the hallway.

"Do we have to" I complained.

"I surely don't want to!" Lola whispered yelled to me.

"I wonder where the girls could be" Devon said.

"Go!" Lizzy whispered yelled.

We walked down stairs. We both agreed we pretended that we didn't reconize they were there. They ALL stared at us. We went into the kitchen. The living room faced the kitchen sence there was no walls there. We have a stone counter and on the other side was sink, dishwasher and just some open space to make stuff.

"Want cerel" I asked.

"I want a bagel" Lola replied.

"Why a bagel?" I asked.

"Why cerel" She smirked back.

"Your so hard to deal with" I complained.

"Point is?" Lola said back to me.

"We have guest" Devon said.

We both looked at everybody.

They stared back at us.

Lola dropped her bagel. I relized she did in on purpose. Because she layed on the ground and started to silently laugh her head off.

"Freak" I told her.

Then she bit me.

"Ouch! Don't bite me you freak!" I told her.

"Free country!" She said back to me.

"Your so weird" I said and walked to the fridge and got a glass of orange juice. As I walked towards my cerel, Lola grabbed my leg and I tripped dropping my orange juice.

"Lilliann Annalynn Rathbone! Why did you do that!" Devon said. She wasn't mad. She just didn't want to look bad infront of everybody.

Lola stood up. She will say something smart.

"1. My name is Lola thank you. 2. Don't ever use my middle name. Not that you name is messed up or anything Anna, it's just I hate when I hear my middle name. You might loose a limb if you do use my middle name. 3. It's a free country!" Lola said while snapping her fingers. She walked back upstairs.

"Such a strange child" I said and walked upstairs and meet up in the middle of the stairs.

The home phone starts ringing.

Lola and I walked back down stairs and Lola answered it.

"Hello?" Lola said.

"Who?" She said.

"Um......sure" Lola said.

"Bye" She said.

They both hanged up.

"Who was that honey?" Ashley asked her daughter. Lola doesn't stay mad at her parents because she knows it's not there faults.

Lola looks at me.

"Where babysitting tonight" Lola said with a blank face and a blank voice.

"Who? Oh god. Not them!" I said.

"Yes them" Lola told me.

"Who?" My mom said. I can't stay mad at my parents either.

"That was Brad Pitt. We babysit there kids. They love to attack us" I said.

"Famous girls babysitting famous kids" Devon said..

"Were not famous" We both said at the same time.

"Ya you are! Everywhere you go, paparzzi is everywhere taking pictures of you guys. Your parents are thinking of getting you guys body guards! You the Twilight Saga's main stars daughters! Everybody said the guys are abosultly hot and sexy and the girls are absoultly gorgous and beatiful and then they had kids! People magazine's were all over you guys when you were born. When one of the girls and guys walked out of the hospital with you girls and your brother, paparazzi were all over it! Your Twilight cast kids damn it! You are famous!" Devon said.

Lola and I looked at each other.

Lola looks then gaps.

"It's the hot mail dude! Let's go talk to him" Lola laughed and we both ran outside.

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Band

**Sorry for the delay! Heres more.**

** Lizzy's POV**

Ours parents left. Of course they said they are coming back tonight or tomorrow.

"Lets go play our band!" Rachel said.

Beth plays keyboard, I play electric guitar but, in some songs Lola and I switch instruments, Lola plays drums, Rachel sings, Anna plays bass.

We have a mini stage in the basment because Lola's dad has a band and they practiced there a couple times.

"Want Lola and I to switch?" I asked.

"Not right now" Rachel said.

**'He Could Be The One'**

**_Rachel_**

**_Smooth Talkin'_**

**_So Rockin_**

**_He's got everything that a girls wantin'_**

**_Guitar Cutie_**

**_He plays it groovy!_**

**_And I can't help myself from doing something stupid_**

**_Think really falling for his smile_**

**_Get butterflys when he says my name_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_And when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimental_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_I can hardly breath_**

**_Something beens telling me, telling me_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He's lightning_**

**_Sparks are flyin'_**

**_Everywhere I got he's always on my mind and_**

**_I'm going crazy, about him latly_**

**_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_**

**_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_**

**_He really blows me away_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_When he's looking at me_**

**_I want to get all sentimental_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_I can hardly breath _**

**_Somethings been telling me_**

**_Telling me maybe _**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He's got a way_**

**_Of making me feel_**

**_Like everything_**

**_I do is_**

**_Perfectly fine_**

**_The stars are alighned_**

**_When I'm with him_**

**_And i'm so into him_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_And when he's looking at me _**

**_I want to get all sentimental_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_He's got something special_**

**_I can hardly breath_**

**_Somethings been telling me_**

**_Telling me maybe _**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one_**

"That was perfect!!" I said.

"But we can't tell anybody. Do you know how mad our parents would be?!" Rachel said.

"Killer mad" Lola replied for her.

"That's a pefect name for our band!" Anna said.

"We sound like killers" Beth pointed out.

"Your right" Anna sighed.

"Anybody got ideas" Lola said.

"We will think of one" I said.

"Ya" They all agreed.

* * *

Kristen's POV

Everybody that was at the girls house besides the girls were here.

We all came to agreement that

Rob, Kellen, Peter, Jackson and Cam would be dads to all the Lizzy, Beth, Rachel, Lola and Anna and Elizabeth, Nikki, Rachelle, Ashley and I would be moms to all the girls. So like, Instead of Rob and I only be parents to our twins, We are our parents to 10 kids. (5 boys, 5 girls)

**(A/N: I still need to make the girls twin names)**

We turned on some celebrity gossip channel and it was live.

The host was walking down town L.A.X and then she stops

"Oh wait. There is a new band in town? And there 12 year olds? Yep! You heard it right! Twilight stars daughters have a band!

All of a sudden it showed the girls playing.

My daughter singing

Lizzy and Anna playing guitar

Lola playing drums

Beth playing keyboard

"Oh my god" All of the girls said.

"Not our daughters!" The guys said.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Broken Hearts

****

Here's more story.

**Lola's POV  
**

I got a text from my twin

_Yo, Lolana_

_Turn on Celebrity World._

_See ya!_

_Justine_

Lizzy, Beth, Rachel, Anna and I were all in our living room watching _16 and Pregnet._

"Justine just texted me saying to turn on Celebrity World" I said confused.

Lizzy turned it on and we saw our band preforming.

"Ohmigawd!" Beth screamed!

Rachel fainted.

When the video was done, it went back to the host.

"You saw it right! The Gossip Girls daughters, gave us the video. Good day and good night!" The host said and stopped.

"My life it completly over" I said.

* * *

Anna's POV

This cannot be happening!

"My life is completly over" Lola said.

"Paparazzi is outside out house!" Beth gasped.

_'Where did ya get ya body from? Tell me where ya get ya body from? I got it from my mama-" _My rington went off for my mom.

"Hello" I said quietly

"ANNALYNN LILLIANN LUTZ! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GIRLS DOING?!?!" My mom, Ashley, Rachelle, Kristen and Elizabeth screamed into the phone.

"We didn't record it though........" I said.

"We will not let our daughters be in a band!" Kristen and Ashley screamed.

I grabbed Lola's arm and we both ran upstairs because Lizzy was still in shock, Beth was on the ground holding her self and having a mental breakdown and Rachel was still fainted.

"Your on speaker with all your mothers, all your fathers, the whole twilight saga crew and our director.

"Lola! You explain!" I said.

"Why me?!?!" Lola said to me.

"LILLIANN ANNALYNN RATHBONE!" All our mothers screamed.

My parents and Lola's parents agreed on it.

"Ya........" She said.

"Uhh!! You girls are in so much trouble!" Kristen screamed.

"Annalynn!" My dad said furiously.

"Oh give me a damn break!" I said. "All my dads are 22!! 22! You are all young! All my moms are 21! 21!! You guys could be my siblings!! We haven't even been together for more then 2 hours in 6 months! Think how we feel! To wake up everymorning to know that our parents care more about work then us! For my 11th and 12th birthday, you guys couldn't come. So you gave me dimond earings. I threw them out. I wanted you guys to be there but I knew you weren't going to be. I still don't know if I was a mistake or if I was suppose to be born. Because no parent should be 22 and 21 and have 12 year old children. Plus our 3 younger brothers!" I screamed with tears coming down my eyes. I ran out of the room crying. I tripped in the hall way and started crying bloody murder. I was screaming and throwing my body around.

Finally, I was too tired. So I drifted to sleep.

**More coming soon!**


	5. Welcome to Paris!

**Anna's POV**

I woke up. Lola was playing with her slinkie.

"When you left, your mom started to cry because she made you cry" Lola told me.

"Ok" I said.

I texted my mom

_I'm so sorry for making you cry_

_I was such a beotch to all you guys._

_So if you can accept my apology that would be great._

_Love you all :)_

_X Anna_

I skipped down stairs and read a note.

_Dear girls,_

_Sorry but I have to leave._

_I love you all._

_I'm in Paris so I will write._

_Love you all so much, Devon_

"Girls! Pack your bags were going to Paris" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth stayed. We took a taxi ride there. We all had one suitcase.

We all wore hats and sunglasses.

We bought a ticket to Paris.

Paris, here we come


	6. Oh Snap!

**Rachel's POV**

We finally arrived in Paris.

We all had 1 suitcase and a carry on bag.

We got a taxi.

"Could you find us a good hotel?" I asked.

He didn't understand.

"I'll try out my french. Où pouvons-nous trouver un bon hôtel?" Lola said. Translation: Where can we find a good hotel.

"La droite en bas cette rue" He told her. Translation: Right down this street.

When we got out of our taxi, we paid him and saw a 25 floor hotel. It was beautiful.

We walk up to the front desk.

"Loger pour 4" Lola said. Translation: Room for 4.

"Oui. Ne sont pas vous les filles un petits jeunes?" The desk lady said. Translation: Yes. Aren't you girls a little young?

"Oui. Mais étaient célèbre. Donc je le devine n'a pas d'importance" Lola replied. Translation: Yes. But were famous. So it doesn't matter.

She gave us our room card. Room 6678 on the 18th floor.

We got in the elevator.

"Sweet french!" Lizzy said to Lola.

"Told you 3 years of worthless french would pay off" Lola mumbled.

Lola's IPhone starts to ring. Lola puts it on speaker.

"Big problem. Parents and the rest of the crew are looking for you" Beth said.

"Oh no" We all said.

"Ya. And guess what. The group who plays the wolf pack besides the older people are going to be are gurdian fathers. Like the rest besides our real dads" Beth said.

"This is going to go great" Anna complained.

* * *

Beth's POV

After talking to the girls, this conversation with the parents can't go well.

I went down to the Twilight saga set to talk to them.

I walked through doors. To see the whole twilight crew.

"Where are the girls!" My said to me. Of course our twins are there too.

"I don't know" I said.

"Please Beth! We want to find our daughters" Ashley pleaded.

"Well-" I started.

The Devon walks through the doors.

"Any luck on the girls yet?" Devon said sitting down next to my mom.

"No" They all sighed sadly.

"Oh my god" I said.

"What?!?!" They all said starring at me.

"Devon did you leave us a letter?" I asked.

"Ya. But something happened and now i'm still here! I talked to your parents about it so everything is cool" Devon clapped.

"This is serious. Devon, you wrote that letter. Those other rival girls that hate us, sneaked into our house, put the letter out so we could read it. I'm sorry about this, because I know you all love the girls but, there in Paris looking for you Devon" I said.

Kristen and Ashley fainted having there husbands grab them.

Nikki screamed a high scream pitch with Kellan grabbing her and hugging her.

"We will find our daughters" Jackson said.

"We might be 22 but, we are fathers" Kellan said.

"I'll call them!" Rob said while holding Kristen

**Oh snap! Sorry if your french and my french words aren't right. I only took french for 2 years. Hehe.**


	7. Switzerland

**Beth's POV**

Kristen and Ashley are now awake. But now Kristen's on the floor saying "I need my baby girls! I need Rachel, Lizzy, Lola and Anna!" She is crying. I don't blame. Losing you daughters in Paris isn't something I want too do.

"Baby, we will get our daughters back" Rob said. His voice was shaky. He must really miss the girls.

Kellan was hugging Nikki and kissing her forhead.

All of a sudden my phone goes off and everybody stares at me.

I put it on speaker.

"Bethany! Dawling! Paris is fabulous!! She should have came! Were still looking for Devon. Do you have any clue where Devon is?" Lola asked.

"I'm home. Your rival group put that letter out so you girls can read it and go all the way to Paris" Devon told them.

Everything went silent.

"THOSE BITCHES" We heard Anna scream in the backround.

"So Kellan and Nikki's kid" Cathrine said.

"I'M GOING TO KICK THERE ASSES AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THOSE MOTHER F***ERS!"Anna screamed.

"Annalynn! Baby please don't swear! I need you girls home!! Your right about you girls! We should spend more time with you!" Nikki cried/sobbed.

"We'll get a ticket and come home" Rachel said.

"Ok" Kristen weeped.

We both hanged up.

* * *

Lola's POV

This is great. Just great.

Anna was outside on the balcony screaming her head off.

I fell backwards onto the couch.

"Lets go get out plane tickets" Lizzy said.

We packed all our stuff and got a plane ticket. We waited in the waiting area.

"Avion 234568 maintenant l'embarquement" The loud speaker said. Translation: Plane 234568 now boarding.

We gave them our plane tickets and got on our plane. After about 5 hrs of riding we arrived in L.A.X.

"We will be landing in Switzerland shortly" Said the loud speaker.

"What?!?!" We all looking at each other.

"Is there a problem girls?" The flight attendant asked.

"Ya! We are suppose to be landing in L.A.X!" Anna said.

"Well i'm sorry girls. Just gotta go get another plane ticket" The flight attentant said and walked away.

"Bitch" Anna mumbled.

We arrived in Switzerland.

My phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lilliann! Where are you? Were in the airport waiting for you! Your on loud speaker also" Beth said.

"Were in fricking Switzerland! We got the wrong plane ticket" I sighed.

We heard something hit the floor.

"That was my mom, Ashley, Nikki, Rochelle and Kristen fainting" Beth said.

"Wonderful" I mumbled.


	8. Home

Anna's POV

I can't f***ing wait to go home!!! Those girls are going to eat dirt!!

We rent a hotel.

"I can't believe this!! Were stranded in fricken Switzerland trying to find out way home! This is totally how I imagined my life working out" Rachel said and falling back onto the bed.

"Agreed" Lola said.

"Ohmigawd Anna. You were so hilarious on the phone! Were all in shock and your screaming bloody murder!!" Lizzy said while giggling.

That made us all laugh.

My cell starts to ring.

"Hello" I said.

"It's Beth" She sounded bored.

"How's America" I said pissed.

"Anna, Lizzy, Lola and Rachel! I need you home!"Kristein sobbed/cryed.

"Well this is what I get from being a beotch" I said.

"Finally she doesn't swear" Lizzy mumbled.

"Oh go to hell!" I said.

"I stand corrected" She said.

"You weren't being a beotch. We just were being stupid" My mom sobbed.

I was on speaker. Again. For the 4th time. Or 3rd or 5th. I can't remember.

"Mom. We will come home alive!" I said.

"We know. We just need you home and safe" Elizabeth cried.

"We miss you girls. We miss you girls so much we haven't been to work sence we known you have gone missing" Cam said.

"Switzerland is great" Lizzy choked out.

"Seriously?" Beth asked.

"NO!" Lizzy, Lola and Rachel screamed.

"Were coming home soon" Anna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna's POV

2 days later.

We made sure our tickets were the right ones. We went through all that checking and stuff.

6 hours later.

We got off the plane. All our parents were there.

Peter with his arm around Elizabeth and they have Beth in there embrace.

Kellan is hugging Nikki while rocking her slightly.

Jackson and Ashley are holding hands.

Rob and Kristen are hugging eachother.

When we came out we looked around.

"Were home" I squeled.

Then our mothers came out of nowhere and were hugging us.

Our fathers also came and hugged us.

"Good to have ya back" Beth said.

"Good to see ya Bethany" I said.

When we got to the studio we had to tell what happened.

"How did you girls talk to people?" Devon asked.

"Lola speaks french" I said.

"Ya. 3 worthless years of french does pay off" Lola said.

**Thx for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be in there parents POV and they tell about there childrens birth**


	9. School

**Thanks surferchamp3 for the insporation.**

**Joseph: Lizzy's twin**

**Justine: Lola's twin**

**Blake: Anna's twin**

**Jason: Beth's twin**

**Kevin: Rachel's twin**

Jason's POV

When we arrived at school, we were the new kids. We use to go to a school some outside of Hollywood but now we are going to a school in L.A.X. Devon and Maddox (Our house care taker) found a school. But they wore uniforms. But, they were still a public school. They had uniforms for some reason. We looked at all the other public schools. They all had uniforms. So for some reason we are going to a public school with uniforms. **(I'm not going to upload the uniforms at first but when I do you can check my profile)**

Apparently all the public and privite schools in America all where uniforms.

This is great. Just great.

When we got to school we relized something. Everybody famous was there. Miley Cyrus's daughter. Vannesa and Zac Efrons's daughter and son were there. The wolf pack cast 5 daughters were there. And tones more famous peoople.

"I hate this school" Anna mumbled.

"You guys got each other" Justine said.

Lola punched his arm.

"Um ouch!" He said.

"It's ok Justina! Everything will be ok" Lola said saracastically.

"Stop calling me Justina!!" He said.

"This is going to be a boring year" Lizzy sighed.

**I'll countine tomorrow**


	10. Shh! Don't Tell!

**Anna POV**

When we got into class, everybody stared at Lola and I. The only person I knew in this class was Lola. The others were people I have seen on T.V.

"Good morning students. I want you all to say hi to our new students. Annalynn and Lilliann" The teacher said.

The class looked at us and we got a mumbled hi.

We both sat in the last row. They had lab tables. 2 to a table. So Lola sat with me.

The teacher told us to read while she went and done errands.

"Hi! I'm Alana. Miley Cyrus's daughter. Welcome to L.A.X Middle School" Alana said.

"Hey. I'm Anna. This is Lola" I said pointing to Lola and I.

"I have seen you guys before. Wait....your the Twi-" She started to say loudly. Lola put her hand over her mouth.

"No!! We don't want people to know the Twilight kids are here!!" Lola said.

"Oh" Alana said.

"Ya" Lola and I said together.

**Sorry it's so short. It's soccer time!**


	11. My Bloody Valentine's

**Anna's POV**

Friday afternoon. Finally!!

I'm sitting in out living room with Lizzy, Lola and Beth.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked.

"She said she had to go meet up with someone" Beth said.

"Ok" I said.

"Somebody in school today thinks Lola and I are twins. So they asked us" Lizzy said.

"What did you say?" Beth asked.

"Yes. I'm a emo mermaid" Lola said smirking.

"A what?" Beth and I asked.

"Well Lizzy and I were sitting in Science together and we were doing a graph with markers and of course Lizzy and I were partners and we had blue and purple markers and when we were done I had purple marker mark below my wrist a little bit and a blue marker mark on the other arm half way below my wrist so I was like 'Oh no! I'm a emo mermaid'" Lola said while laughing.

"Freak" Beth mumbled.

"That was hurtful!" Lola pretended to sound hurt.

Lola took out her blue Mac and typed in something. Then her and Lizzy stood up on the coffee table and 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey.

"Why you so obsessed with me?" Lizzy and Lola lip synced.

Rachel walked in.

"OhmiJimminyCrickets!! Guys yo-" Rachel said then looking up at Lizzy and Lola. Lizzy and Lola look down at her.

"Freaks" Rachel said.

"Well anyways! Were going to be in a movie! It's called 'Roller Hockey'. There are 6 girls. I don't know who will be the 6th girl but whatever. So there are these 6 girls that are best friends. Diffrent types those.

Gina: Girly girl. Will be played by Anna.

Molly: Goody goody. Will be played by Beth.

Lacy: Geek girl. Will be played by me.

Samantha: Nickname: Sam. Skater Girl. Will be played by Lola.

Sarah: Goth girl. Will be played be Lizzy.

Erica: Country. We don't know who she will be played by.

So there school has a rival school that always beats them in. roller hockey. But these girls say they will take them on because they are the freaks of the school and they want to prove who ever messes with them will get beat up.

"Sounds awsome!" Lizzy said

"Well Lola can skate board already so she's ready" Beth said.

"Let's watch a movie tonight!" Rachel said.

"Horror!" We all said.

"Not a Saw movie. We have seen the all" Lizzy said.

"My Bloody Valentine!" I said.

"Yes!!" We all squeled.

"_Where did ya get yo body from? Tell me where ya get ya body from? I got it from my mama-" _Lola's phone went off.

"Hello?" Lola answered her IPhone.

She put it on speaker.

"Hello lovely daughters of mine" Ashley said.

"Hello mamasita A" We all said.

"What's your plans tonight" Peter said.

"To watch My Bloddy Valentine's" I said.

They all tried to shush me for some reason. Oh wait. We aren't allowed to watch scary movies like My Bloody Valentine. Me and my big mouth.

"WHAT??!?" All the parents yelled.

"Thanks alot Anna!" Lizzy said through her teeth.

"Fine we will watch Monsters Vs. Aliens" I lied.

"I love that movie" My daddy said. When I say hi to my parents I call them mom and dad. When the girls say hi they say mamasita N and papasita K.

"Go figure" Jackson said.

We both hanged up.

When it was 7:30 we put in My Bloody Valentine and then all got on our PJ's and had popcorn.

When it got to a killing part well all were terrified.

Then we he pops up, like 10-30 dark figures come in the door.

Us 5 girls scream bloody murder. We all throw our popcorn and Rachel hides her face in a pillow and Anna and Lola hide themselves under there blanket.

When the lights flickered on, it was all of our parents and gurdians standing by the door.

**Cliffeeeeeeeeee!! Thanks for reading! Promise to update soon!**


	12. Tomorrow will be Fun!

**Rachel's POV**

Oh shit. This can't end well.

All our parents and gurdians gave us that, what the hell are you doing?!?!

"Um......good afternoon" Anna said.

Lola stepped on Anna's foot.

Anna shut up.

"Why are you girls watching 'My Bloody Valentine?'" Kristen asked.

"Because we lied about saying watching Monsters VS. Aliens so we could watch this" Anna said.

"Your going to want to sleep with one eye open tonight" Lola mumbled in Anna's ear.

"But, it's not possible" Anna said.

"So your not going to want to sleep at all!" Lola said to Anna.

Note to self: Never let Anna hear our plans.

"Girls, take the movie out" My dad said.

Lizzy sighed and got up and took the movie out.

"Well we have to leave but, tomorrow will be fun. Because you and your twins will spend the whole day with us!" Nikki said.

"Why?" Us 5 girls said.

"Punishment. The boys had some naughty magazine's in there room" Elizabeth said.

"Go figure" Beth said.

"We will be here around 10 tomorrow" Kellan said with a smirk and they all left.

"Damn you Anna!! We actually had a excuse!" I said.

"Well you know I can't keep a secret plan for long!" Anna said back.

"No really!" Lola said sarcastically


	13. Bowling

**Devon's POV**

"Girls! Gotta wake up!" I yelled as I walked into their room.

"When will our parents be here?" Rachel said sleepily.

"There not. Something came up with the making of Eclipse so there at work" I said.

"Yes! More sleep time!!" Anna said.

"What about the boys? They should be in lots of trouble" Lizzy said.

"What do you mean? So what if they look at a magazine that says how to pull pranks on a teacher. I me- oh. OH! You thought they had THAT kind of magazine" I said.

"Ya" They all said.

"No. Just that kind" I said and left the room.

Anna's POV

By 9:45 we were all up. We all ate our cerel and got dressed and other stuff.

"What should we do today?" Beth asked while sitting on the coach.

"We should see a movie tonight!" Lola said.

"Ya!!" We all agreed.

"Paranormal Activity" Lizzy said.

"Yess!!!" Rachel and Lola said together.

"Why not" I said

"Will we get in trouble?" Beth asked.

"Possibly" Lola said plain and simple.

"Well then i'm in!" Beth said.

We all laughed.

"Wanna go bowling to pass the time?!?!" Rachel said.

We all agreed and went and got ready.

I called a Taxi to come pick us up and it did. When we got to our bowling place, 5 out of 20 lanes open so not to bad.

We got our bowling shoes which we cool because they were blaze orange and lime green striped converse.

Then we went over to the computer you have and entered out names.

Banana (Me)

Lizard (Lizzy)

Renesmee (Rachel)

Lily Pad (Lola)

Bethzilla (Beth)

We call me Banana because it rymes with Anna. We call Lizzy: Lizard because she use to love lizards and it sounds like her name. Rachel: Renesmee because her parents play Bella and Edward and they had a daughter Renesmee so sence she is Kristen's and Rob's daughter we call her that. Lola: Lily Pad because her real names Lilliann and Lily Pad is a sweet name. Bethzilla because when we were 10 she use to build blocks and call her self Bethzilla for fun.

So we started bowling and it was fun. Lola slipped pretty much everytime when going to bowl the ball. To make my friends laugh, I held the ball with 2 hands and swinged the ball between my legs then let go. So just picture it as a little kid bowling. They all started laughing.

Lola's POV

We were watching Beth bowl when I got a phone call.

"Bonjour" I said with my best girly french accent.

"Hey sweetie. It all your moms and dads. We are so sorry about not making it. Something came up" My mom said.

"It's perfectly fine" I said.

"So, what you girlys doing?" My mom asked.

"Bowling" I said.

"Fun. Were all waiting for the director person to come back" My mom sighed.

"Sounds totally awesome" I giggled.

They laughed.

"Ya. Well we have to leave so see ya soon. Love ya. Bye" My mom said.

"Love ya too. Bye" I said and we both hanged up.

"Lily Pad. Your turn" Anna said.

I got up and grabbed the bowling ball and walked up to the lane and right when I was about to bowl the ball, I slipped.

**I'll countine more soon!**


	14. Movies

**Beth's POV**

It was 9:50 p.m. and we got tickets to the 10:00 p.m. showing of Paranormal Activity. We went to the store and bought pop. Then whatever else. When we got to the movie theater we bought our popcorn. There was a few people in the theater so we took the back-row. We were all laughing.

Until'

Our

Parents

Walked

In.

**Rachel's POV**

"Um....guys" Beth said.

"Ya" We replied.

"Isn't that our parents?" Beth said.

We all looked and sure enough, our parents walked in. All of our parents and the people who play the wolf pack and their wives. Were pretty much there children so this is a problem.

1. Were watching a rated R movie.

2. It's a very scary rated R movie.

3. It's 10:00 p.m. at night and were watching a really scary rated R movie.

This can't end well.

"Hide your faces" I whispered.

We all did.

The movie started. We were watching and Nikki kept on looking back. Kellan was like 'Honey, what's wrong?' then Nikki was like 'Those look like our daughters' then they both looked back and we all hid our faces. Kellan said 'Nah. There to tall'.

"What the hell?!?!" Anna said.

"Hey girls, were to tall" Beth snickered.

We all kinda snickered.

Some people looked at us.

Good thing our parents didn't.

"I'm freaking out!!" I said.

"Calm down. If we don't attract attention to our selves then they won't look. Hopefully" Lola said. **(A/N: I did see Paranormal Activity so I might give away one part so sorry if you haven't seen it but want to)**

Then on the screen there was powdered foot steps.

We all kinda looked at each other with terrified eyes.

The movie went on and finally it ended.

We made sure they left first. Then we went to Starbucks and got and we all got a latte.

Then we got a taxi and we went home.

We walked in, and when Kellan and Nikki looked, they were pissed.

**Lizzy's POV**

"There onto us" Anna said through her teeth. Lola stepped on her house.

"Kellan, Nikki what's wrong?" Robert/Daddy 3 said.

"They were at the movie. When Nikki and I looked back, the same 5 girls had those outfits on" Kellan said.

"Girls, why did you go to the movie?" Nikki said.

"Because it looked awesome" Rachel said.

"Girls, this breaking alot of rules thing, is becoming out of hand" Cam/Daddy 2 said.

"Welcome to our world" I said and walked away.

**Beth's POV**

Oh boy. Lizzy just gave our parents attitude.

"Well, you girls WILL start listening to us" My daddy said.

"Lilliann! Are you listening?" Jackson/Daddy 4 asked his daughter.

She was looking away and bobbing her head back and forth.

"Lola" Anna said and shook her.

"What?" Lola said. She was listeing to Bad Romance by Lady GaGa.

"Where you listeing?" Jackson/Daddy 4 said.

"No. I was not listening. And I could care less" She said and walked away.

"Umm.... bye" We all said and walked away.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 15 coming soon**


	15. Dreaming

**Lizzy's POV**

I woke up on the floor of the movie theater.

"Dude. Are you ok?" Lola whispered because the movie was still playing.

I was about to say 'Um...what's happening?' But then I relized that, the part where we left the movie theater was all a dream. I would estimate that we were only 20 minutes into the movie.

"Why am I on the floor?" I whispered.

"Because you when a scary part happened, you fainted because you were so scared" Lola smirked.

"Oh. That's embarssing" I blushed.

"Are our parents still here?" I asked.

"Ya. When we screamed, we were all the only ones who screamed so when everyone looked, we all turned our heads so when everybody looked we either hide our faces with are hands or hoods. But you fainted so you just fell to the floor" Lola said.

We both stood up and sat down.

The movie finally ended and we ran out.

We called for a Taxi and they came and got us.

We up the tree that had a branch that went to our window and sneaked in there and got changed into our PJ's.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep to night" Rach said and fell back on her bed.

"Got that right" Lola said while jumping off her top bunk and sitting down on Anna's bottom bunk.

"It was probably the scariest movie of my life" Anna said and took a deep breathe.

"Agreed" I said.

"You fainted during the movie!" Beth said to me.

"Only for 5 minutes!!" I replied and crossed my arms.

"Wanna put in our Lady GaGa CD and turn the volume to full max and sing to Bad Romance?" Rach asked.

"Of course!!" We all said and giggled.

"I WANT YOUR UGLY, I WANT YOUR DISEASE. I WANT YOU EVERYTHING AS LONG AS IT'S FREE. I WANT YOUR LOVE. LOVE-LOVE-LOVE. I WANT YOUR LOVE. HEY! I WANT YOU DRAMA THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND. I WANT YOUR LEATHER- STUDDED KISSED IN THE SAND. I WANT YOUR LOVE. LOVE-LOVE-LOVE. I WANT YOUR LOVE. YOUR KNOW THAT I WANT YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT I NEED YOU. I WANT YOUR BAD, YOUR BAD ROMANCE. I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE. ME AND YOU COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE! I WANT YOUR LOVE AND YOUR LOVE IS REVENGE. YOU AND ME COULD WRIT-" We were all screaming that until we get a knock on our front door. Devon was with her boyfriend so we were home alone.

"Lola and I will get it" I said.

We went down stairs kinda scared sence we just saw Paranormal Activity and were home alone. We answered the door and there stood a police officer.

He saw us and was shocked. He probably thought it was some drunk 18 year olds messing around with loud music.

"Um...good evening....ladys. I got a noise complaint......so if you could um...keep your music down" The police officer said. He was trying to find the right words. It was funny.

"Will do. See ya later!" Lola said.

"Bye" He said.

We shut the door and looked at eachother.

Then we bursted out laughing.

"He was so embarresed!!" I chocked out.

"I know!!" Lola said.

Lola's cell started ringing.

"Our parents of course" Lola sighed and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Lola said.

"Hey Lola" Ashley/Mommy 4 said.

"We just saw Paranormal Activity" Jackson/Daddy 4 said.

"Were you guys there? Because when I looked back, it looked like you girls" Kellan/Daddy 3 said.

"No. We went home after bowling" Lola said.

"Good. Because you girls would have been grounded for 5 weeks" Nikki/Mommy 3 said.

"Oh god" Lola mumbled.

"So what have you girls been up too?" My mommy said.

"The police just came" Lola said giggling.

"Holy shit Lola. What the hell did you do?" Kristen/Mommy 5

"Nothing! It was a noise complaints. We were all singing Bad Romance by Lady GaGa and this police dude comes. It was hilarious because he was soooooo embarresed" Lola said.

"That does sound pretty funny. Well we have to leave" Kellan/Daddy 3 said.

"Bye. Love ya" We both said.

"Love you too girls" The said and we hanged up.

We ran back upstairs and Rachel came to us.

"Oh cheese and rice! Your alive!!" Rachel said. I thought she was being sarcastic but turns out she wasn't.

"Who was at the door?" Beth asked when I shut the door and Lola sat on Anna's bed and I sat on my bed.

"The police. Noise complaint. He was so embarresed" I said.

We all started laughing again.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Something totally awesome of course!!" Lola said.

"Hmm....... egg the boys house?" Rachel said.

"No" We all said.

"Go roller skating?" Beth said.

"We have to do a movie on roller hockey so nah" I said.

"Go ice skating?" Anna said.

"Were going with the boys this week" Rachel said.

"How about..........we go work on our gymnastics?" I said.

We are all super flexible. We have a neighbor that is a gymnastics coach and she has a little gym in her basement and were playing outside and Devon came out and said she signed us up fo gymnastics. So ever sence then we have done gymnastics. So that would be 8 years of gymnastics so were pretty flexible.

"No!" They all said.

"I got it! Challenge the boys to a paint ball war....." Lola said smirking.

"Ya!!!" We all agreed.

Lola took out her phone and called Justine.

"Justina!!" She said when she answered. She put it on speaker.

"What?" He said.

"Wanna have a paint ball war tomorrow at the paint ball place?" She said.

"Sure" He said.

They hanged up.

"Let's get some rest. We are going to a pretty fun day tomorrow" I said smirking.

**I love paint ball! Stay tuned for the next part**


	16. New Moon

**Lola's POV**

Nov.19th

Well all woke up around 11 a.m.

We had all our stuff ready to take the boys down when Devon stopped us.

"Girls. Do you know what night it is?...." Devon asked. She was curling her hair.

"No..." We all said confused and looked at each other.

"New Moon is tonight!" Devon screamed like a girly girl!

"Oh!!" We all said excitdly. We all loved the Twilight series. Also the movies. Because 1. We love the series and 2. Our parents are actors.

"We didn't get tickets though" Rachel sighed.

We all were kinda down because we would have to wait until next weekend.

"Umm.... girls? YOUR THE TWILIGHT SAGA ACTORS DAUGHTERS!! YOUR GOING TO THE PREMIERE WITH YOUR PARENTS!" Devon yelled in our faces.

We all laughed. We all went to the mall to pick out our dresses. (**A/N: Go to my profile to see them)**

"Oh my god!! I love this dress soooo much!!" Rachel squealed and spun around with her dress fluttering out.

"Hope about we paint ball tomorrow?" I giggled.

They all agreed.

"Devon, Lola and I are going to walk around" Anna said.

We walked by Claire's

I only had 2 sets of piercing. Both by the bottom of my ear. So did Anna. I want 3 more sets of piercing.

So I told the girl who pierced ears that and she did. So now I had piercings to up before my cartilage.

"Ohhh!! I love it" I said when I looked in the mirror. "Do you think you could pierce my right cartilage? With a diamond earring. Not real of course"

When she did, I looked in the mirror again I loved it even more.

We met up with Devon and she didn't notice yet.

"What did you guys do?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing. We just walked around" I replied.

Anna said that we would go back tomorrow to get her ears done like mine. She said it would take 15 minutes like me to get my ears done and she didn't want Devon to grow suspicions.

It's going to be hard to hide my ears because Devon wouldn't allow it and I bet my parents would either.

When we got home, it was about 5 p.m.

We all put on our dresses and our shoes.

We all curled our hair and did make up.

"Ok girls....we will take my Tahoe and we will arrive...AND YOU'LL BE WALKING ON THE RED CARPET!!!" Devon screamed.

Sure when we were 2 we were carried by our parents but now, we will walk with each other, posing and getting out picture taken by paparazzi and screaming fans will want our autograph. Or thats how it seems on T.V.

We all looked at each other a giggled.

So we all walked out to the car and all got in.

It was know 8 p.m. so 4 more hours to go. We are coming early because were getting interviewed and nobody knows this but, Anna and I are going to start being one of the host!! So there will be some host on the inside and we will be outside asking question!! Also, we will be on live T.V.!

When we arrived, we saw Zac Efron and his wife Vannesa Efron and their only daughter Hailey walking down the red carpet.

So we all jumped out of the car and walked towards the begging of the red carpet.

**Anna's POV**

When people saw us at the begging, they were screaming louder then ever.

Camera's flashed, the MTV T.V. camera was pointed to us. MTV is hosting the Before New Moon premiere **(A/N: I know MTV never hosted it but oh well)**

We got into the movie premiere place and lots of fans, famous people and paparazzi were in there. We all laughed because people had Team Edward and Team Jacob shirts on.

When we got into the movie theater we would be seeing the movie, they had seats reserved for us. The had 7 rows right in front of the movie screen and then 6ft. away is where the seats started to elevate. We went on the stairs to the middle row. The screen was HUGE and we had perfect seats. Our parents were 4 rows ahead of us along with the rest of the crew.

They didn't see us yet because they were out and about.

"Lola, it's time to go" I whispered to her.

We told the girls we were going to the bathroom. Instead, we met up with one of the host who was off air. He gave us microphones and something that went on the back of our dresses. We both went out side and onto the side walk where people were waiting to get seats. The camera man was on the side walk waiting for us.

"When you see me count down from 3 with my fingers that means your about to go on. Then when I point to you, your on live television!" He said and he was preparing the camera. Fans were screaming our names and pointing to us with note pads and pens. We signed about 10 notepads each before we decided to get ready.

"How's my hair, dress and make-up?" Lola asked me.

"Perfect! How's mine?" I asked.

"Perfect as always!" She told me. That made me laugh.

Then the camera man did the 3, 2, 1 and pointed to us.

"Hey everyone! This is Anna Lutz" I said.

"And Lola Rathbone" Lola said.

"Tonight is the New Moon premiere! So are all you Twi-Hards ready?!" I said.

"Well we have got alot of emails from the fans saying they are 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob' and asking who we liked." Lola said.

"Soo Lola, Team Edward or Team Jacob?" I asked.

"Team Jasper!" Lola giggled.

"Well i'm Team Emmett! But, who's team do you pick?" I asked again.

"Umm..... probably team Edward. Of course I love Jake, but Edward loves her so much and Jake blows her off during the movie. So does Edward but he comes back!" Lola told me.

"Agreed!" I replied.

We talked some more about Twilight and New Moon and how were excited for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

"Well Twilighters, we must leave now but you might see us later on! This is Anna Lutz! Bye!" I said.

"And this is Lola Rathebone. Peace!" Lola did the peace sign and we signed off.

We ran back into the theater and sat down.

"At 11 o'clock they are showing the Before New Moon premiere. So like everybody going on the red carpet and all that stuff!" Lizzy said.

Lola and I looked at each other and laughed.

**I'll countine more later**


	17. Ice Skating!

**I haven't done this is a longggg time!**

**Anna's POV**

"AHH! ANNA! LOLA! I LOVEE YOU!" A screaming fan said to us.

We took a picture with her. She was probably 19 years older.

Then, we had a girl lift her shirt up and asked to sign her bra. We said we couldn't. It was nasty.

"Oh god! My ice skating competition is in 3 days and we have to leave tomorrow!" Lola said nervously.

Lola and her twin Justin were a figure skating pair and if they get 3rd, 2nd or 1st they go and to Europe for World. But it's only for 10-16 year olds and we all just turned 13 but our parents forgot about our birthday but we didn't care.

"You will do great!" I told her.

We went back into the movie theater. We walked to the movie theater we would be in. We opened the door and nobody saw us but we saw Lola and I on a huge screen and we were talking about Eclipse.

After it was down, we went and sat by our friends.

"You liars!" Beth giggled.

"Love y'all too!" Lola said in her southern accent.

The movie started and we were enjoying it.

Everyone cheered when Jake took off his shirt and when Edward didn't have a shirt on.

Before we knew it, the movie was over.

We got back into our car and got home. We were driving to Las Vegas for the skating tournament because it was a over night thing.

* * *

"GIRLS! GET UP! WE NEED TO GET READY FOR LAS VEGAS!" Devon yelled.

We ate, showered and packed.

Lola had her ice skating bag which was a Element backpack with the Blue Element sign on it. (A/N: You can go to and type in backpacks and you will see a Element Girls backpack.

We got our suitcases in the back of Tahoe.

I got in shotgun, Lizzy and Lola in the 2 seats behind us and Beth and Rachel in the 3 seats in the back.

The boys were behind us. We would be in the car for about 6-7 hours.

"You ready Lola?!" I yelled to her.

"No!" She yelled back.

We put in a CD we made and 'Hey Soul Sister' played.

After a long time, we were finally there.

Cars were everywhere.

We were staying in a 24 floor hotel. It was awesome!

"Ok girls. Tomorrow, i'm taking you girls to get you nails manicured. Because you guys are going to support Lola and Justin" Devon said.

"What does getting manicures help support Lola and Justin?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know!" Devon said and left us in our hotel room.

We watched 'Hangover' and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Lola's POV**

The next day was a getting ready day and we had to check in.

We got our nails done and we went to the ice arena. It was huge with tons of people.

Justin and I saw our ice skating instructor.

"Hey guys. I'm going to sign you in" Clara our ice skating instructor said and we followed.

"Hello. I'm here to sign in Justin and Lola Rathbone" Clara said and the registration people looked at us.

"Ok. Let me find the paper you sent in. Ok. Justin and Lola Rathbone. 13 years old, twins" The lady said.

"Yes. That's them" Clara told her.

They gave us our passes that we put around our necks and also all of my friends.

"You guys will be competing tomorrow at 5 p.m." Clara told us.

So for the rest of the day, we walked around Las Vegas. The bad part was that Paparazzi found us and snapped photos and a E t.v. was asking us questions.

"So Lola, you and your twin are going to be figure skating?" A dude asked.

"Ya!" Lola answered and walked away.

The next day came and we had to sign in by 12 or else we couldn't compete.

Lots of people were there.

* * *

It was just Lola and I in the top row which was really high from the ice. We saw a lot of ice skaters come through the door all in black leggings with Ugg boots and their purses with those Columbia jackets. While Lola A aeropostale sweatshirt with black aeropostale sweat pants with a pair blue converse.

I looked down at the entrance again. Something caught my eye. About 18 feet from the entrance was a group of people with a lime green poster board and in black glittery writing it said 'Go Lola!' and another that was black with lime green writing 'Go Justin!' and I saw the group of people who were OUR PARENTS!

Ashley, Jackson, My mom, My dad, Rachelle, Cam, Kristen, Rob, Peter, and Elizabeth.

"Lola! Our parents are here!" I shook her like crazy.

She gasped and looked for them. Then we saw where they were going. To her whole family!

"Omg! Both my grandparents, my 3 aunts on my dads side, their husbands their kids. My moms brother and his son and some family friends!" She said really happy.

**(A/N: I don't know if Jackson and Ashley's siblings are married and have kids but I do know who their siblings are)**

"Ok. So my for my Aunt Kelley, She has a 14 year old son named Brendon. My Aunt Brittney has a 18 year old son named Brain and a 15 year old son named Derek. My Aunt Ryann has only a daughter who is my named Laney and were like twins even though I already have 1! They're on my dads side. My uncle Joe has a son who is also my age named Adam" She told me.

I also saw my grandparents and our other friends grandparents and not all but most of our aunts and uncles were there because since Twilight and we were born, we all became like 1 big family. It's so weird.

"Wow. Like 60 people are over there for you!" I laughed.

Her cousin Laney saw us from where they were sitting which was across from us.

"Ohmigawd!" She yelled and EVERYONE that was there for Lola looked at Laney.

"IT'S LOLA AND ANNA!!" She screamed.

Then everyone turned to Lola and I and started to cheer and hold up their signs for Lola.

Lola started to blush and turned to me.

"Our family is so embarrassing!" She giggled.

**Next Chapter should come soon!**


End file.
